


A Bit Hazy

by Woon



Series: Jisz fics [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunter Jim Gordon, GorZsasz - Freeform, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Jisz - Freeform, Lost Memories, M/M, Morning After, Zsasz makes breakfast, hazy details, if I miss something scream at me in the comments so I can fix it, implied dubious consent, memories returning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Jim wakes up to evidence of a fun night but is hazy on what the details were because he was drunk as hell.





	A Bit Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this 2 years ago for a writer friend. this friend is the one that got me on the Jisz ship. can't believe I haven't transferred it over to here until now. There is a 3 part prequel that I will have to get around to posting over here as well.

      Jim woke up naked in his bed, his whole body was sore, partly from that last bounty yesterday, but he felt that wasn’t the only reason. He was a bit fuzzy on the details, he was pretty sure he had sex last night, but with who? The bed was still slightly warm. But the apartment was quiet, he got up and grabbed his shorts. He put them on before checking the apartment to make sure he was alone.

     He remembered Harvey dropping him off, he also recalled Harvey erasing Lee’s number in case he drunk dialed. Jim had already determined it was not a female just by the lingering scent on his bedding and pillows. That didn’t bother him, he and Oswald had fooled around a bit once or twice back when he was a cop. Oh shit, did he call Oswald? He picked up his phone, seeing Oswald’s number. Jim called the number once more. “Hey, Os–”

    He was cut off by an angry snarl, “You have the gall to call me after last night?!”  

    “What exactly happened? I am a bit hazy on the details.” Jim looked down and noticed the large bite mark on his inner thigh, he ran a finger over it.

    “A bit hazy?!” It sounded like the phone was handed off.

    “Uh, hello?” Jim said a silent curse, please say it wasn’t Nygma. “Ed.”

    Silence before he replied, “Former Detective Gordon. I suppose you need your memory jogged?”

    Jim didn’t want to talk with Nygma. “No riddles, just tell me.” Ed didn’t respond. “Nygma?”

    His voice seemed annoyed, “You were a detective once, I suggest you figure it out on your own.”  With that, he ended the call.  

    “Damn it.” He should have just let Ed say his riddle.

* * *

 

     Jim had just jumped out of the shower when he smelled food cooking and a radio playing music. He had been so lost in thought under the hot spray of water he hadn’t heard the music until now. How long had it been on and more importantly, who the hell is in his apartment?

     Wrapped in just a towel, he cautiously made his way to the kitchen, he stopped cold when he saw who was cooking in his kitchen. “Zsasz?”

    The bald hitman glanced back at him, “How do you like your eggs, Jim?”  Jim just stood there blinking. “I‘ll just scramble them.”

    Jim blurted out a response, “Over medium, why are you here?” The confusion in his voice.

    “I promised breakfast. I like to keep my promises, Jim.” He started to ask Zsasz another question when flashes from the previous night started to run through his head. Rough kisses, exploring hands. Victor started chuckling at the shock on Jim’s face. He adjusted the heat on the stove before sauntering over to the detective turned bounty hunter. “Last night was quite fun, you impressed me. I cleared my schedule for the day, Jim.” He ran his hand down Jim’s bare chest slowly, causing Gordon to shiver. Victor went back to the stove. “Oh, before I forget, you might not want to ask Penguin for any favors for some time, I think you hurt his feelings.”

      Jim went back to his room to get dressed making a vow to never get that drunk again. He thought about that bite on his thigh, wondering if Victor had one to match it. Well if he doesn’t, Jim chuckled, he will after today.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Kudos, please. Love it? Scream in the comments, please. Hate it? Apologies.


End file.
